Sanidade
by Kuchiki Rukia.13
Summary: Após dois longos meses, estava novamente naquela cabana. Seus desejos haviam sucumbido seus deveres e seu senso de justiça. - Continuação de Insanidade. - Yaoi/Lemon/Slash/PWP.


**Desclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem. Escrevo esse fic para a **minha** diversão, e para a diversão de quem **for** ler, e ganho nada por isso.

* * *

**Sanidade**

**

* * *

**

**Título:** Sanidade  
**Autora:** Kuchiki Rukia.13

**Beta:** Ninguém! - Avise-me se achar algum erro.  
**Categoria:** Anime  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Shipper:** Sasuke/Naruto  
**Gênero:** Romance/Drama  
**Classificação:** +18/NC-17/Lemon/Slash (Se não gosta, **não leia!**)

**Summary: **Após dois longos meses, estava novamente naquela cabana. Seus desejos haviam sucumbido seus deveres e seu senso de justiça.

**Ps:** Esse fic é a continuação de um outro fic de minha autoria. **Insanidade.** Para melhor entendimento desse fic, aconselho que leia **Insanidade** antes de ler esse fic.

**Link: **http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 5175254 / 1 / Insanidade (retire os espaços!)

* * *

**Capítulo Único.**

**

* * *

**

Após aquela noite, não sabia ao certo o que estava sentindo. Quando fechava os olhos, ainda podia sentir o toque dele sobre a sua pele. Sabia que deveria sentir-se abusado, usado ou deveria estar odiando o Uchiha por usar sua imagem para se saciar. Mas não conseguia. Sentia-se mais desejado e pior, a cada minuto que passava, sentia uma vontade insana de entregar-se a ele novamente.

Mas não poderia, não deveria. Seu dever era capturá-lo e não entregar-se a ele. E sabia que ele não se deixaria capturar e muito menos iria se entregar a Konoha.

Após dois longos meses, estava novamente naquela cabana. Seus desejos haviam sucumbido seus deveres e seu senso de justiça. Tudo naquele lugar estava exatamente como havia deixado, e lembrou-se de sua ultima visita.

Sasuke estava sentado naquela cadeira vazia a sua frente, escutando-o dizer que não daria mais para encontrá-lo ali ou em outro lugar, pois as pessoas estavam desconfiadas, e pior, alguns já sabiam. A frase que havia dito ecoou em sua mente:

_- Eles querem sua cabeça em uma bandeja de prata! E não vou ser a pessoa a entregar isso a eles!_

Ele nada tinha dito, seu rosto continuava inexpressivo, e não permaneceu tempo o suficiente para ver se ele iria expressar algum.

No quarto a cama estava bagunçada, e dava para notar que ela vinha sendo usada noite após noite, pois não precisava chegar muito perto para sentir o cheiro dele nos lençóis. Despiu-se das roupas mais grossas e deitou-se, sendo abraçado por aquele aroma masculino que emanava da cama, diretamente para suas narinas. Estava quase adormecido quando sentiu a presença dele. Aquele chakra era inconfundível. Levantou assim que sentiu o olhar dele queimar sobre seu corpo.

- Pensei que não queria minha cabeça em uma bandeja! – escutou a voz grossa e melodiosa ecoar pelo recinto. Como havia sentido falta da voz dele.

Não teve tempo de dar uma misera resposta, pois sentiu os braços dele envolver sua cintura e os lábios dele pressionarem contra os seus. A língua dele era macia e travava uma luta sem vencedores contra a sua. Mesmo em meio o prazer de estar sendo envolvido e beijado novamente por ele, estranhou. Os beijos dele e o abraço dele estavam diferentes. Parecia que ele queria passar por aquele ato um sentimento que não conseguia identificar. Talvez até conseguisse: Saudade, mas nem a base de tortura ele afirmaria isso.

Não pensou duas vezes antes de aproveitar aquele momento, não sabia quanto tempo iria durar.

As mãos dele vagavam lentamente por toda a extensão de seu corpo, despindo-o com uma calma anormal para o Uchiha. Cada milímetro de sua pele que ficava exposta sentia os lábios dele beijar, morder, chupar e marcar. Aquela sensação era enlouquecedora. Definitivamente aquele não era o _seu _Sasuke, o Sasuke que havia deixado para trás dois meses antes.

Estava sendo dominado. A cada toque, cada beijo, cada mordida fazia seu corpo se excitar. As mãos dele eram gélidas, mas o contato em seu corpo fazia arder, queimar e fazer clamar cada vez mais.

Ele mantinha o rosto inexpressivo, mas seus olhos, que no momento estavam vermelhos, como sangue, continham um brilho, diferente, um que nunca havia visto. Conseguia ver satisfação refletindo daqueles olhos. E conseguia ver paixão, coisa que nunca vira antes nos olhos do Uchiha, _seu_ Uchiha.

Deixava escapar de sua garganta gemidos, que naquele momento com aqueles toques e as sensações que estava sentido era impossível segurar.

Viu sua calça e sua boxer ser retalhadas, - como sempre – mas pela primeira vez agradeceu todas as entidades sagradas que conhecia. Nunca pensou que uma simples calça e uma cueca poderiam incomodar tanto, como as suas estavam incomodando.

Percebeu a falta de contato e abriu os olhos, encontrando os olhos dele vagando por seu corpo nu. O olhar dele queimava sua pele, a luxuria, o desejo e a fome como seus olhos caminhavam lentamente por cada pedacinho de seu corpo, fazia seu membro pulsar de prazer.

- Quer parar de...

- Não estrague tudo abrindo essa sua maldita boca, Naruto! – ouviu ele falar entre os dentes, quando ele aproximou-se novamente de seu corpo.

E como antes, não teve tempo para dar uma resposta, pois seus lábios haviam sidos tomados de forma sedenta e sôfrega.

As mãos dele acariciavam seu corpo sem pudor. Como se quisesse memorizar seus músculos e todo o resto. Quando ele tocou seu membro que pulsava e clamava por atenção, não conseguiu conter que um longo gemido escapasse de sua garganta. Que fora deliciosamente abafado pelos lábios dele grudados aos seus.

Estava absorto em um enorme tsunami de prazer, os toques dele eram leves, os beijos calmos e de certa forma _apaixonados._ Se alguém lhe perguntasse naquele momento qual era o seu nome, não saberia responder, pois o nome que ecoava em sua mente era somente um: Sasuke.

Não sabia se era alucinação ou realidade, mas havia visto um sorriso no rosto dele. Não aquele cínico ou sarcástico, mas um sorriso verdadeiro. Mas esqueceu-se do sorriso, quando sentiu os lábios dele encostar calmamente sobe a glande de seu membro.

Sua mente estava limpa, não conseguia pensar em nada a não ser na língua de Sasuke trabalhava de forma incansável. Não sabia que os lábios dele eram tão bons assim, mas naquele momento não conseguia pensar em outra coisa, só na imagem de Sasuke ali, sugando-o e a sensação que estava sentindo. Gemia e se contorcia de prazer, pois era a única coisa que conseguia fazer no momento.

Não sabia em que momento havia sido penetrado por aquele dedo ágil que movia dentro de si sem pudor, só sentiu a invasão, quando ele tocou em seu interior, um ponto que o fez tremer de prazer, e gritar por mais. Não conseguia manter os olhos abertos. Seu corpo tremia com choques de uma corrente elétrica que vinhaa de todos os lados. Nunca havia sentido tanto prazer em sua vida.

Em todo o tempo em que ficaram juntos, Sasuke nunca o havia preparado daquela maneira. Estava sendo torturado, de uma forma deliciosamente boa. Era bom estar com ele ali novamente, sentido o calor dele, uma das mãos vagando por seu corpo, enquanto a outra o penetrava e a boca o sugava. Não sabia como ainda estava inteiro, talvez o fato de Sasuke estar calmo, e fazer tudo com uma calma sobrenatural. Chegava perto do limite, e voltava à estaca zero novamente.

E foi naquele momento em que ele o sugou com mais vigor e os dedos dele tocaram novamente naquele ponto mais sensível de seu corpo, explodiu. Deixou um grito sair de sua garganta, como se daquela forma pudesse se livrar, pelo menos um pouco, do prazer que estava sentindo. Despejou-se dentro da boca dele.

Com certeza ficaria rouco por dias, mas não estava ligando para isso. Estava ofegante e cansado, mas sabia que aquilo, era só o começo, pois ele ainda movia dentro de si, e o sugava, estimulando-o novamente. Quando estava quase desperto, sentiu-se estranho quando ele se afastou e parou em frente à cama, com o olhar grudado ao seu. Ele começou a despir-se lentamente em sua frente, se não estava excitado, ficaria naquele exato momento.

Se alguém, algum dia lhe dissesse que _Uchiha Sasuke_, iria fazer uma _dança_ lenta e incrivelmente sensual, como ele estava fazendo naquele exato momento. Iria chamar a pessoa de louca, e talvez até morresse de tanto rir. Mas aquilo estava acontecendo. Era real. E ele estava tirando a roupa lentamente, olhando diretamente para seus olhos. E sentia sua boca seca de desejo, seu membro pulsar pedindo atenção.

Pelo o olhar que ele lhe lançava, podia ver que ele tinha muito a dizer, mas tinha certeza que ele não o faria: ele expressaria. E estava ali atento a todos os movimentos, a todas as palavras não ditas, iria escutá-las pelos seus atos.

Quando ele terminou sua _dança_, o viu ajoelhar sobre a cama, encaixando-se lentamente sobre seu corpo, não pode deixar de gemer, ao sentir o contato da pele dele contra a sua. Envolveu a cintura dele com as pernas. Tinham o encaixe perfeito. E sentiu novamente os lábios dele contra os seus. Era enlouquecedor estar nos braços dele, mas era ainda mais, não estar ali.

Ele, Sasuke, era extremamente possessivo e controlador, e normalmente selvagem. Mas naquele momento, quando sentiu o membro dele pressionar sua entrada, e quando ele sentou-se na cama e o puxou para que sentasse em seu colo, soube que ele estava tão entregue, quanto se sentia.

Sentiu o membro dele deslizar para seu interior, da medida em que desejava. Calma e lentamente. Queria senti-lo por inteiro. E foi quando o escutou gemer, pela primeira vez, ele estava deixando suas emoções saíssem. Normalmente ele somente suspirava, tentando conter o máximo suas emoções. Mas ele estava deixando transparecer, ele havia o deixado tomar o controle. E o sorriso que tomou conta de seus lábios quando ele passou as mãos pela suas costas e em um sussuro escutou ele dizer: "_Naruto_".

Começou a mover-se quando ele estava completamente dentro de si. Era indescritível ter ele dentro de si. Não sabia como havia conseguido viver tanto tempo sem ele, sem sentir-se completo como estava naquele momento. A boca dele buscava a sua, abafando os gemidos que ambos deixavam escapar.

Os braços dele envolviam sua cintura, puxando-o e apertando-o contra o corpo dele. Seu próprio membro era estimulado pela pressão que ambos os corpos faziam, um contra o outro. Suas mãos vagavam pelas costas, pescoço e cabelos dele. A pele dele era macia e já sabia de cor as poucas cicatrizes que ele tinha, deslizava os dedos lentamente sobre elas, como se quisesse cravar em sua mente o formato delas novamente.

Buscou o boca dele para sentir aquele gosto, que somente ele tinha, e que tanto sentiu falta. E a forma como ele lhe beijava parecia querer memorizar seu gosto, seu sabor.

Sem conseguir mais, deitou-se, puxando-o para cima de si, sem quebrar o contato. E novamente ele estava no controle. Ter o corpo dele contra o seu, as mãos dele vagando livremente por seu corpo, era indescritível, nada se comparava aquela sensação. E o quadril dele vindo de encontro ao seu, era alucinante. Não sabia quem era, nem onde estava, pois a única coisa que sabia, era que ele estava ali, juntamente a ele, Sasuke. Gemendo, ofegando e movendo contra seu corpo.

A cada estocada, o sentia ir cada vez mais fundo dentro de si. Mais forte e rápido. As gotas de suor escorriam do corpo dele para o seu, juntando com as suas, e seguiam o caminho para os lençóis.

Em nenhum momento ele havia lhe tocado, não em seu membro. E com uma forte estocada, sentiu seus pelos eriçarem e espasmos tomarem posse de seu corpo. Deixou-se extravasar, pela segunda vez. Despejando seu gozo, seu prazer entre eles. Sua voz já rouca chamava-o como um mantra sagrado.

Em seu momento de prazer, ainda sentia ele se mover dentro de si, de forma rápida e precisa. E pela primeira vez, escutou ele clamar seu nome, em meio a um longo urro de prazer, sentido ser preenchido pelo gozo dele, era quente e arrebatador e mais uma vez o chamou.

Estavam cansados, ofegantes e suados. Sentiu o peso dele sobre si, estavam sem forças, mas o abraçou de forma terna. Aquele momento era precioso para ele, Naruto, pois sempre que Sasuke se recuperava, eram como dois estranhos dividindo a mesma cama.

Quando ele recuperou-se, pelo menos um pouco. Jogou o corpo para o lado saindo cuidadosamente de seu interior. Era impossível não se sentir solitário. Mas se enganou. Sentiu os braços dele envolvendo sua cintura e puxando-o para perto, afundando o rosto na curva de seu pescoço. Foi inevitável não sorrir, antes de adormecer ao lado dele.

Agora sim, sabia que não fora o único a sentir falta de tê-lo ao seu lado. Também, depois do que havia visto naquela noite, era impossível achar que ele não estivera sentindo sua falta. Mas agora tinha a certeza, que todos seus sentimentos eram correspondidos com a mesma intensidade.

Mas o que Uzumaki Naruto não sabia era: que nesta noite, ele havia devolvido a sanidade de Uchiha Sasuke. Aquela que ele havia levado consigo, na noite em que saiu por aquela porta.

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **Quando escrevi _Insanidade,_ pensei que ela iria ficar por aquilo mesmo, mas esses dias, não tinha nada para fazer, e resolvi reler meus textos, e do nada, veio o plot completo para essa shot. Como uma continuação fajuta do outro fic.

Resolvi colocar tudo pelo ponto de vista do Naruto, não sei por qual motivo. Talvez por eu não ser boa com pessoas com o tipo de personalidade dele. E escrever ele romântico sem falar nada já foi um porre, imagina escrever ele comandando na estória?

Espero que tenham gostado e se divertido com a leitura, assim como eu me diverti escrevendo.

Beijos

Review? ;3~


End file.
